Vehicles may generally be designed for different missions. Configurations of the vehicles may depend on such missions. An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) is an example of a vehicle. The UAV may be configured to perform some tasks autonomously. For instance, the UAV may autonomously fly between a source and a destination. The UAV may also be configured to provide various services. For instance, the UAV may deliver items from the source to the destination.
A vehicle's power system may depend on the vehicle's configuration and/or mission. The power system may include a set of power sources, loads, and electrical switches. Generally, the more complex the mission, the more complex the configuration may become. In turn, the more complex the configuration, the more complex the power system may become. For instance, a complex power system may include a relatively large number of power loads, each of which is configured for a specific function of the mission. The success of the mission and/or reliability of the vehicle may depend on properly switching the power to the power loads.